Precision vises are known in the art. A typical precision vise, depicted in FIG. 1, comprises two jaws 3, 5 slidably mounted onto corresponding jaw supports 7, 9. One jaw support is fixed to the base 11 and the other jaw support moves with respect to the base 11 by being connected to a moveable support base 13.
When the two jaws are brought onto a workpiece, the jaws are tightened by movement of a lead screw 15. Pressure is applied by the jaw 5 onto the workpiece which in turn applies pressure to the other jaw 3. Lateral movement of the support 7 causes inclined sliding movement of the jaws 3, 5 holding the workpiece to the vise base in a fixed and secure manner. Often, a first tool is required to move the moveable jaw support base 13 and a second tool to operate the lead screw 15. The jaws rely upon the principles of the base planes between supports 7, 9 and jaws 3, 5. The planes may become wedged due to torsion and render the vise inoperable or require extensive maintenance and part replacement.
There is a need in the art for a precision vise having an improved mechanism for moving the jaws with respect to their supports to clamp the workpiece onto the vise base and moving the support base relative to the vise base.
It is an object of the invention to provide a precision device having a base, a fixed support holding a first jaw and a moveable support having a second jaw.
It is another object of the invention to provide a jaw having inclined surface acted upon by the support to produce horizontal and vertical force.
It is another object of the invention to provide a moveable support base moving the moveable jaw without the use of tools.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a precision vise applying lateral and vertical force to the workpiece to secure the workpiece to the vise base. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading the disclosure of the invention.